Legacy of the Night Teaser
by NightSlash
Summary: A teaser for what is to come in the story Legacy of the Night.


I really need to learn to make my muse keep quiet. I already have two other WIPS and I'm now working on this one. Eh, oh well…

Okay, this is the teaser/trailer for a sequel to LXG that combines elements from LXG, Brotherhood of The Wolf, and something else that I won't say what. You'll have to wait until it comes out. I do not own anything unless I say otherwise. 

* * * 

_Fade in…_

_A dark street, in __Paris__.__ There is no moon out, a pitch black night. Footsteps. _

_A man runs through an alley, looking beyond frightened. He's heavily panting. He finally stops, leans against a wall to catch his breath._

_A low growl.__ He freezes. Slowly, he turns around. _

_Something lunges from the darkness. He screams._

_Cut to black._

_Fade in:_

_The Nautilus.__ Sawyer aims his rifle, and then he lowers it. He looks up as the wind blows, almost as if there's something in the air that's warning him of upcoming danger._

_The streets of __Paris__.__ It's the daytime, but it's cloudy, a dark gloomy day. The League walks down one of the main streets. Some people stare, others simply walk past them._

_A man in an office hands the group a piece of paper. Mina looks at it, and actually looks somewhat disturbed, as do the others once they see it._

**_Man: _**That was the latest victim…

_Sawyer, moving down what looks like__ an underground tunnel. His guns are drawn, and he nears the corner._

**_Man (V.O.): _**…find this beast, before it claims another life.

_Sawyer rounds the corner, and we see his eyes widen in horror, as off screen, we hear a horrifying roar._

_A tavern.__ Two men, sitting at a table. One looks to be half Asian, half American, with dark skin, shoulder length black hair, and hazel eyes. His companion, a French man with stubble and even shorter hair than the first man. Both were dark clothing with long coats._

**_Man (V.O.): _**Oh, and you might have some competition.

_The French man draws his gun and aims it at someone off screen, and we then see he's aiming at Sawyer, who's aiming at him also._

_The half Asian man and Nemo fighting in a sword duel. Both seem equally matched._

_A young woman in her early twenties back up against a wall. She has blonde hair and dark blue eyes, and is wearing a ripped dress. She's crying in fear. A hand reached out towards her, and we pan around to see it's a man in his early forties, with long black hair. A vile smile is on his face. _

_This same man, in what looks like a large cavern, standing in front of a large crowd of cloaked people. He raises both arms and yells out something in French. The others raise their hands and yell out in French also._

_The Frenchman, as he faces his Asian partner. _

**_Frenchman: _**The game has begun.

_Que__ Dramatic music as various scenes play.___

_The beast, hidden slightly in the shadows.__ We can't see what it is except for the fact that it's huge. It roars before running, leaping to the wall and using that to propel its speed. It lunges at the camera._

_The man in his forties turning around and staring at something, he looks surprised._

_Mina, flying through the air with her bats.__ The beast is below her, and raises its head as it catches sight of her._

_Two men fighting with swords.__ We can't see who they are, only glimpses. A blood red robe, a long black coat. The robed one has short blonde hair, the other, long black hair that goes down past his shoulders._

_The young woman, in a room, pushing the unbuttoned shirt off Sawyer, who looks at her, unsure._

_Skinner running into a room, shedding his coat just as the beast comes crashing through the wall next to him._

_Hyde and the beast facing off.__ Hyde roars and the beast pounces._

_The same scene in the woman's room, as she and Sawyer embrace, kissing fiercely._

_The Frenchman aiming a __Winchester__ rifle._

_The Asian raising his head to the night sky, as he lets loose with a pain filled howl that almost sounds inhuman._

_Mina, as her eyes turn red before she leans down to bite into a man's throat._

**Peta**** Wilson**

_Sawyer, drawing both guns as he shoots at the beast as it charges him._

**Shane West**

_A quick flash of Jekyl, and then another flash of Hyde, knocking a man backwards._

**Jason Flemyng**

_The man in his forties, as he pulls a sword from his belt._

**Vincent Cassel**

_The Frenchman, as he smashes a person in the face with his fist._

**Jean Reno**

_The Asian man, as he unsheathes the katana he was fighting Nemo with. He faces off against the man in his forties._

**Takeshi Kaneshiro**

_The young woman, as she caresses Sawyer's face._

**Sophia Myles**

_A shot of one of the beast's claws.__ The claws almost look like they're made of steel._

_A shot of the beast's eye, pitch black, as we hear it growling._

_Then, it lunges from the shadows it was hiding in._

_The screen goes to darkness, and blood red words slowly form, almost as if they're made of blood._

**_Legacy of the Night._**

_They disappear, and new words appear._

**_Coming Soon_**

_Fade out…_


End file.
